


Some People Care too Much (I think it's called Love)

by weonlyliveonce



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1000 words, F/M, future fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonlyliveonce/pseuds/weonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based on some very famous quotes from Winnie-the-Pooh. Oliver/Felicity mainly with a dash of Roy/Thea and Diggle/Lyla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How do you spell Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my new side project. 'Cause I don't have enough on my plate, already.
> 
> But this really is a side-project and it comes from a list of Winnie-the-Pooh quotes I found and love. So, the idea behind this is one-shot, no more than a thousand words and it has to be based on the quote. Hopefully, I can pull it off!
> 
> Anyway, this won't be my main focus, that's Of Leather Pants, Random Kissing and Illegal Activities. But I hope I can sneak this in every now and again! 
> 
> Also, I don't own these quotes and the title is definitely not mine that belongs to A.A. Milne too.
> 
> So, please, enjoy!

_Piglet: "How do you spell 'love'?"_

_Pooh: "You don't spell it...you feel it."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh - A.A. Milne_

Oliver is watching Felicity.

She's standing in the middle of the party, dressed in some sort of bright blue dress and laughing at whatever quip has been made.

Oliver is standing off to the side, leaning against one of the pillars in the spacious ballroom and simply watching the blond as she holds court over what Roy likes to call the Sphere of Felicity.

Which only makes an appearance at parties like this.

Roy's pretty sure if he wasn't in love with Thea, he'd be trying to worm his way into that group and bask in the Sphere of Felicity.

Not that she's aware that she's creating a sphere or that all the men that surround her are literally hanging onto her every word because she's pretty much the most interesting woman in this room.

Roy has no doubt that if Felicity were aware of her actual effect on men, she'd have a panic attack and the Sphere of Felicity would burst under the weight of expectations she places on herself.

It seems like the sort of thing she'd do.

Roy sometimes feels a bit sorry for her when she becomes aware of herself or what she's saying. Because, well, she manages to make it worse a lot of the time and sometimes it's amusing and sometimes, it's a little painful.

At least, until someone steps in and saves her from herself.

That person is normally Oliver and Roy's pretty sure it's because Oliver has a complex about rescuing Felicity.

A complex that seems to have served the billionaire well over the years.

Spotting Thea, who has attracted her own group of men, Roy feels a twinge of discomfort. He doesn't actually want to be Oliver, standing on the fringes of this party and watching a woman but he can't help himself.

Especially seeing as Thea looks gorgeous, dressed in some slinky black dress that caused him to swallow his tongue when he saw her. She seems to be courting he group of men like the Queen she is and Roy still, sometimes, can't help but compare himself to the men that are talking to her.

He can't help but think that she deserves one of those men and one day she'll realize it.

He wonders if this is how Oliver feels. He wonders if Oliver ever looks at Felicity like she's going to leave him for the many men in the Sphere of Felicity because she'll wake up and realize he's not the one for her.

Roy doesn't think that will ever happen but still, Roy can't help but wonder if Oliver watches Felicity during these functions and thinks that.

Maybe he should ask.

Casually, Roy begins to wander over to Oliver and is pleased that people don't talk to him.

They don't tend to at things like this when he's not with Thea.

Roy's pretty sure it's because they all know where he's come from and no amount of defence from Thea will rehabilitate his image in the eyes of the wealthy as the charity case taken on by Thea Queen.

He doesn't mind.

He can't stand a lot of the people who attend these parties.

Sidling up to Oliver, who's still casually leaning against a pillar and watching Felicity, Roy wonders how to ask Oliver what he wants to ask.

Just because he's been working side by side with the man for years doesn't mean that he has any idea how to approach him properly.

Oliver is still a bit of a mystery to Roy and Roy's got a feeling that he'll always remain that way.

Thea maintains that the only two people who will ever really know the post-Island Oliver are Felicity and Diggle.

Roy thinks that's basically true and he simply stands next to Oliver and folds his arms, keeping an eye on Thea who's still holding court while maintaining a distance between herself and the men.

Which is a good thing, there's no back to her dress and Roy doesn't think he could handle it if any of them tried to touch her.

"Roy. Enjoying yourself?" Oliver's voice breaks through his thoughts and Roy shrugs.

He also prides himself on not startling at Oliver's sudden question.

"No. I hate these parties." He replies honestly.

Oliver dips his chin in acknowledgement and glances at him. Roy's pretty sure this is the first time all night Oliver has taken his eyes of Felicity.

"What do you need?"

It's an opening that Roy hadn't expected and he stares at the older man for a bit because he wasn't expecting it.

Maybe he shouldn't ask this question.

But why waste an opportunity to ask Oliver something when the other man is clearly offering?

"Do you ever watch Felicity at parties like this and wonder if she's going to leave you for someone who deserves her?"

Roy winces.

He probably could have phrased that better. He probably could have not blurted it out like that too.

Oliver stares at him.

Roy wonders if he can make an excuse and leave before Oliver answers the questions because, well, he's never really asked about Oliver and Felicity's relationship. Or about how Oliver feels for Felicity or the state of it.

He's never been curious enough to open that particular can of worms.

"Yes." Oliver replies baldly and it's Roy's turn to stare. "But she never has. Felicity could have had anyone. Barry, Ray, the guy from Big Belly who asked her out for a month straight. All deserved her but she stuck with me because she's the one who figures out who she deserves and who she doesn't. I'm just along for the ride."

"Oh." Roy says because what can he say.

It's probably one of the most personal things Oliver has ever said to him and he's not too sure how to respond.

Oliver turns his gaze back to Felicity and Roy catches a hint of a smile as he sees the blond glance over and her eyes light up at the sight of Oliver.

"Felicity told me once, a long time ago, that we talk about love and deserving and think about it all to much. But, really, in the end, you just have to _feel_ love." Oliver says quietly and Roy watches as he straightens. "Excuse me."

Standing there, Roy watches as Oliver cuts his way through the crowd to Felicity and slices through the Sphere of Felicity simply by existing.

Felicity's whole face lights up when Oliver slides an arm around her waist and tugs her close, turning to say something to the men and causing them all to laugh.

Feeling arms slide around his own waist, Roy glances down to see Thea looking up at him curiously.

"What were you doing?" She asks as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing. Just talking to your brother. He, ah, had some advice." Roy tells her honestly and Thea turns to her head to watch as tugs Felicity towards the dance floor.

Felicity raises her hand and waves at the group of men she'd been talking to and the emerald on her left hand glints. Roy can't help but think that Felicity is right, as usual.

He loves Thea and he has for years but he's never really considered that maybe loving Thea could be as simple as feeling it.

Maybe it's something he should start doing from now on.


	2. A little thought (makes all the Difference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle reminds Oliver that, sometimes, he has to remember that Felicity is more than a tool to be used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, part two. These are actually quite fun and easy to write, mostly because I'm trying to keep them to be about a thousand words and it's fun. I also love Winnie-the-Pooh. So there's that. 
> 
> Anyway, note to those wondering. Oliver and Felicity's relationship is pretty ambiguous in this. For no particular reason. So, sorry if that's frustrating. I think, for this, just think really, really, really close friends.
> 
> But, Diggle's P.O.V! 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

_"A little consideration, a little thought for others, makes all the difference."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh_

_A.A. Milne_

There are quite a few things Diggle admires about Oliver Queen.

His loyalty, his sense of honour, his ability in combat and the steel resolve that got him through five years on an Island are all things Diggle admires and respects about Oliver. He's a man that has seen combat and worse and survived.

He's also, basically, a decent human being.

But, there are things about Oliver Queen that Diggle really _doesn't_ appreciate.

His love life, for one. Though that has become a little better. His total lack of self-preservation is another. Diggle would like to say that's become better but really, it hasn't. Diggle knows this because Oliver still has a tendency to do the riskiest thing without though to consequence.

Then there's the thing that Diggle both admires and doesn't appreciate.

The laser focus Oliver has.

It's a double-edged sword, the focus. It's incredible to watch, the way Oliver can narrow his focus down onto one thing and disregard anything else. It's really what makes him so good at being the vigilante. When Oliver is hunting something, there is little to be done to deter him.

Unfortunately, Oliver's focus doesn't lend itself well to others.

When focused, Oliver tends to forget about others and by others, Diggle means people and by people, Diggle means Oliver forgets the human aspect to people.

Diggle has no doubt that Oliver knows he's a human being and that he has feelings but when Oliver is focused, Diggle is sure all he sees is a comrade who has the training, ability and knowledge that Oliver needs and utilizes.

When he's focused, Oliver tends to forget about people and that thinking of others makes a hell of a difference.

Diggle doesn't mind it, honestly. Mostly because he understands exactly where the other man is coming from.

Felicity, on the other hand, doesn't understand where Oliver's coming from, particularly when _she's_ stressed, and that's really where Oliver's focus gets him in trouble.

Because Diggle's pretty sure that when he's focused, Oliver sees Felicity as a tool to be used to the bet of his ability.

A very pretty tool but a tool nonetheless.

And that's when Diggle doesn't like Oliver's focus because when Oliver's like that, he becomes the mediator to arguments that have nothing to do with whatever it is they're arguing about and everything to do with the fact that Oliver has, once again, trampled all over Felicity's feelings without realizing it.

It's a pain to mediate their fights.

Only because nine times out of ten, Oliver ends up unsure about why he's in trouble and Felicity ends up frustrated and still hurt.

Which is exactly what's happening in front of him right now.

They're all tired, they're all stressed and Diggle knows that Felicity is incredibly disturbed because of their new target.

Called The Watcher, he's taken to tormenting the press and the Vigilante by sending letters describing what he's done to his victims and how much he'd enjoyed watching it.

They'd all read the letters and all had been disturbed.

But that's not why they're arguing. Diggle isn't actually sure why they're arguing, actually. He's walked in on what appears to be the tail end of it. Where Felicity is yanking on her jacket and Oliver is standing ramrod straight and scowling.

"You know what, Oliver? When you decided I'm something more than a _really_ life like robot, call me." She snaps and before Oliver can respond, Felicity snatches up her bag and, quite regally, stomps past Diggle and out of the Foundry.

Oliver turns and – in the universal sign of the confused male – raises his hands in the air and looks at Diggle with his brow furrowed in irritation.

Diggle knows what's just happened.

"You know, Oliver, you attract more flies with honey than vinegar." Diggle says and Oliver just stares.

"What?"

Diggle sighs because, really? How many more times is going to have to explain this to the guy?

"She's human, Oliver. I know you're stressed, we all are, but snapping at Felicity isn't going to help anyone." Diggle pauses because Oliver still looks confused. "You've got to start working on thinking about her, man, giving her some consideration. Some thought, some care, it'll make all the difference when your both like this."

Oliver doesn't reply but when his brow furrows again, it's more thoughtful than irritated. Diggle can actually see him thinking about what he's just said and he tries not to nod in approval.

Oliver walks away still with a furrowed brow but, quite obviously, a plan in mind.

Diggle decides that his work here is done.

* * *

 

The next night, Diggle is sitting quietly, cleaning his gun as Felicity furiously taps away at her keyboard.

And not because she's excited and found something, Diggle can see, quite clearly, that Felicity's still furious.

He nearly opens his mouth to speak when he sees Oliver appear and then closes his mouth when he sees what Oliver's holding.

He's curious to see how this will go down.

Silently, Diggle watches as Oliver approaches Felicity and slides a hand onto her shoulder. Felicity glances up and Diggle watches as her face softens dramatically as Oliver offers her the three white daisies wrapped in a yellow bow.

"I know you're not a robot, Felicity." Oliver says quietly. "I'll try and remember that from now on."

Another thing to admires about him, Oliver could apologize without having to actually say the words 'I'm sorry.'

Diggle bets though, that what really works is the kiss Oliver presses to Felicity's forehead. It's a kiss that has him leaning down and lingering and Felicity's eyes drifting shut as she appreciates Oliver's gesture.

Diggle just hopes that Oliver remembers this lesson next time they have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, the next one won't be that long in coming and, fingers crossed, I'll get started on the next installment of Of Leather Pants, Random Kissing and Illegal Activities!
> 
> As always, reviews make any authors day!


	3. I knew an Adventure (was going to happen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes to his favorite sight ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, update! Yay! I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> One, very quick note, I'm possibly going to go quiet for a couple of weeks. University is going full throttle at the moment and I really need to stay on top of my assessments. So, if I disappear, it's because of that. On the other hand, I may decide that procrastination is a way of life and I'll churn out tons. I don't think so, though. I'll probably go into assessment mode. So, just...if I take a long time with the sequel to Disney and Awkwardness, it's because of that.
> 
> As always, enjoy! (I have a feeling you'll all like this one ;))

_"As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh_

_A.A. Milne_

Oliver wakes to possibly his favorite sight ever.

Felicity is sitting on their bed, her legs crossed, focused intently on her tablet. Her hair is spilling over one shoulder, waves of gold brushing her arm as she taps at her tablet and tries to push up the sleeves of his white dress shirt that's much too big for her. She's not wearing her glasses and is squinting adorably at the screen and if Oliver was one to sigh in contentment, he would.

He's not, so he simply stays still and watches her.

Their room is quiet save for the sound of the ocean outside their room and the rustling of leaves. The view, Oliver knows, is incredible but he's not that interested in the world outside their room, right now. He's too interested in Felicity.

She's ridiculously gorgeous.

He can't pinpoint exactly why she's so gorgeous because, as much as he knows how physically attractive she is, there's something more to her beauty that just…sucks him in.

It's all the more present on mornings like this one, where they have nowhere to rush to and no one to bother them and he can lie in bed and watch her play with her tablet and admire her.

Especially on a day like today.

Felicity lifts her left hand to push some hair out of her face and Oliver feels something tighten in satisfaction at the sight of his ring on her finger.

Ever since he'd placed it on her finger, she hadn't taken it off and, she'd told him quite sourly once during an argument, she wasn't planning on taking it off for a good fifty years. Oliver had taken that as an indication that no matter how mad she could get at him, she was his for the rest of his life.

They'd made that sentiment official last night.

They hadn't planned to elope, not really, but the longer their engagement had gone on the more pressure they'd both felt to have a high society wedding that neither of them wanted. Felicity, in particular, had only been sure of what she didn't want and Oliver is still sure Thea has yet to forgive her for dashing his sisters hopes of being wedding planner.

The issues with Felicity deciding what she didn't want to have suddenly morphed into everyone suddenly wanting to know what sort of wedding she _did_ want to have.

She hadn't known that either and, when asked, Oliver told everyone he just wanted to marry her.

So, he'd walked into their apartment one evening after work and told her that they needed to go on holiday and figure it out without everyone pressuring her for a decision.

If, the second they'd reached Fiji, Oliver had told Felicity that the Fijians could marry them and they could be done with the wedding, it was only because he'd asked his travel agent out of curiosity and they'd confirmed Fiji as a great spot for eloping.

So that's what they'd done last night.

And now, in the morning light, Oliver looks at Felicity and decides that the reason she's ridiculously gorgeous and his favorite thing to look at is because she'd made the decision to become his wife.

He must have made a noise because Felicity suddenly looks up from her tablet and Oliver grins at her as he watches a blush spread across her cheeks rapidly.

He loves that even though they've been together for years, she still blushes when she looks at him sometimes.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen." She says softly, twisting to place her tablet on the bedside table.

Oliver raises himself on his elbow slightly. "Good morning, Mrs. Queen."

Felicity's blush deepens and Oliver reaches out to tug her down next to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Felicity lets herself be cuddled to him. Oliver presses a kiss to her forehead and tries not to smirk at Felicity's sigh of contentment.

Felicity's tracing one of his scars and Oliver can tell she's mulling something over when she tilts her head to look at him.

"Oliver?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I tell you something?" She asks hesitantly and he looks down at her to quirk an eyebrow. Felicity knows him well enough to know that's her encouragement. "Do you remember when we first met? When you told me that ridiculous lie about your laptop?"

"I do." He's never quite admitted to Felicity that their first meeting had stuck in his mind well after he'd first approached her.

He'd never been quite able to figure out why the fast talking, slightly quirky blond had stuck in his mind. Sure, she'd made him laugh but Oliver had known that it was more than that and it had taken him years to figure it out it was because he'd realized how special she was then. It had only taken him three years to acknowledge that aloud.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking when you walked away?"

Oliver snorts a little. "Something along the lines of you not being gullible and me being a really bad liar?"

Felicity chuckles a little and shakes her head. "No, though, now that you mention it, I spent a lot of time wondering how you could come up with such bad lies. Especially after I found out you were the vigilante."

"I'm only a bad liar where you're concerned, 'Licity." Oliver tells her, quite honestly too.

He's never quite figure out how to lie to Felicity. He's sure it has something to do with the fact that he doesn't _like_ lying to Felicity as much as it has to do with the fact that Felicity can see through any of his lies with unerring skill.

"Which is a good thing in a husband." She tells him with a smile and then her smile softens. "But I wasn't thinking that. That first day, when you were walking away from me, I knew that whatever happened with you, I was going to have an adventure. It was like, as soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen."

Felicity's blushing again and Oliver thinks it's because of the weight she's placing on their first meeting.

He doesn't care.

Sliding a hand through her hair, Oliver kisses her. He kisses his wife and rolls her onto her back, hovering over her and pulling away so he can see the flush on her cheeks that only happen when he's kissing her.

"I think you're right, Mrs. Queen. I think an adventure has happened." Oliver tells her, sliding his hand down to begin to unbutton her shirt. "I think our greatest adventure has only just started though."

Felicity leans up to kiss him again, her arms sliding around his neck. "I love you, Oliver." She murmurs against his mouth and Oliver kisses her again.

"Love you, too, 'Licity."

And he will, wherever their adventure takes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and reviews make any authors day!


	4. The Smallest things (take up all the Room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver turns out to be thoughtful and Felicity? She's just lucky to have him be so thoughtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please enjoy.

" _Sometimes the smallest things take the most room in your heart."_

_A.A. Milne_

Felicity is pretty sure no one would ever accuse Oliver Queen of being thoughtful.

Not really, anyway.

His mind was too overloaded with carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders for him to have the ability to even consider being thoughtful or what that means in a general sense. It's not that he's thoughtless – though, it depends on whom you're talking to – it's just that he skips being thoughtful most of the time.

As it turns out, however, Felicity falls in love with Oliver's thoughtfulness.

It's such a weird thing to try and describe to someone who's never been on the receiving end of Oliver's thoughtfulness, just how thoughtful he can be.

Especially when it's not big gestures that announce to the world he cares but small, often inconsequential things that shows that he cares.

Felicity really first noticed it when she became his executive assistant.

It was after their argument when she still grumbled about being his assistant and refused to get him coffee that Felicity suddenly noticed that she'd stopped buying coffee on her way to work.

At first, she puzzled over this fact until she'd realized that she always arrived after Oliver and every time she arrived, there was a large, steaming coffee sitting on her desk waiting for her. Sometimes, there was a pastry or an energy bar that she munched on while completing her morning duties.

She'd stopped buying coffee because Oliver had started buying it for her and he always, _always_ , got her order right.

He even seemed to know on which days she desperately needed a triple shot.

In the grand scheme of things, Oliver buying her coffee really wasn't that big a deal but Felicity couldn't help it, her heart would melt a little every time she saw the coffee sitting on her desk waiting for her.

Slowly, Felicity also began to notice just how much Oliver actually did for her. Not in big ways, though he was quite adept at sweeping gestures, but small things.

Like fixing her chair in the foundry because it squeaked and she hated the noise or actually making the effort to place all his folders in the proper place so she could find them. Coming to her house and patiently watching the television shows she deems necessary to his education with her. Remembering random things she'd said or done and surprising her with them in casual conversation.

He even fixed her shower once.

He'd done that patiently too, because she'd stood in the bathroom and questioned how he knew how to fix a shower.

She'd then made some embarrassing innuendo about testing the shower together.

He'd just smiled at her when she'd said it.

He does that a lot, actually.

Let her innuendos go with a smile.

Felicity probably loves that the most next to his thoughtfulness.

In any case, Oliver's thoughtful and, as she walks into their apartment, Felicity smiles when she sees the flowers sitting on their dining room table.

They're fresh.

She gets fresh flowers every week and they're never the same flowers. Felicity knows how easy it would be for him to decide on a flower and give her a bunch every now and then but he doesn't.

Felicity often wonders how long he spends choosing a new bunch of flowers because they're never the same flower and they're never the same color.

These ones are a pretty mix of red and orange.

She'll look up the name later.

It's so simple, really. Fresh flowers sitting on the dining table because her partner bought them for her.

Her partner actually spent time in the store looking for the flowers he thought she would like.

"Babe? Are you home?" She calls; pulling her hair out of the tail she's had it in and running her hands through the tumble of blond.

"In the bedroom." She hears him say and she heads towards it.

Felicity walks in to see Oliver standing in front of their closet, dressed in his gym shorts and nothing else.

She doesn't wince at his scars anymore. Though, she still admires his back. He's got an amazing back. Felicity _really_ likes Oliver's back.

He glances over his shoulder and offers her a half-smile. Felicity wanders over to him, sliding her arms around him and leaning against him.

"How was work?"

She closes her eyes and presses her cheek to his shoulder. "Long. Being your executive assistant was way easier than being head of IT and the interim director for Applied Sciences."

"You wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think you could." Oliver says, shifting so Felicity has to move back so he can turn around and look down at her. "And it's about to get even longer. Diggle got the heads up about an arms deal happening by the docks."

Felicity groans. It's definitely going to be a longer day than she'd thought it was going to be.

"Alright."

Oliver smirks. "You have a couple of hours. Diggle's checking it out first. I ordered some Thai and showered first. You can relax for a bit."

Felicity can't help it.

She has to kiss him.

He bought her flowers, he's ordered Thai and showered first and Felicity can almost guarantee he doesn't know how thoughtful these three small things are.

Such small things that mean the world to her because this is almost thoughtless thoughtfulness and, dear lord, does she love him for it.

"What was that for?" Oliver asks when she pulls away.

Felicity kisses him once more.

"You, Oliver Queen, are a wonderful, thoughtful man and," Felicity kisses him once more, mostly because he looks surprised. "I am a lucky, lucky woman."

Yep, she really did fall in love with the small, thoughtful things Oliver Queen does.

She's very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Get Fit will, hopefully, be up tomorrow or Wednesday. It looks to be shaping up into a three-part story. So, keep a look out for it!


	5. Keep me in your Heart (I'll Stay there Forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to have a serious discussion with his daughter. At the instigation of his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Seriously. I love this quote. It's so cute! Also, new chapter for Get Fit has just been posted, so go and take a peek!

" _If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh, A.A. Milne_

"You're going to have to talk to her, Oliver. 'Cause I can't."

At his wife's dramatic announcement, Oliver glances up from the paperwork he's reading and eyes his wife. Felicity is leaning against his office door, still dressed in her work clothes and looking at him seriously.

In seven years of marriage, Oliver has learned two things about that look.

The first is that she's going to get her way whether he agrees or not, the second being that it always, _always_ pertains to their daughter.

Who, at four, has figured out how to manipulate her mother.

"About what?" He asks, watching in appreciation as Felicity yanks her hair out of the clip that's held it.

She's still the most beautiful woman in the world to him and Oliver had never thought that she could be more alluring than when he first met her until she had fallen pregnant with their daughter.

Felicity tosses the clip onto the table by the door and kicks off her heels as she ambles over to him. Oliver leans back in his chair and looks at her curiously.

"About the fact that you're leaving tomorrow and she's decided that you're going to forget her _forever_ while your gone." Felicity tells him and Oliver wisely swallows the laugh that's bubbled to the surface at what are clearly their daughter's words. "You've never been away from us for more than two days, Oliver. A week is like an eternity to her."

Oliver does let out a chuckle at that because the pout that accompanies Felicity's words? Has everything to do with his wife and nothing to do with their daughter.

Reaching out, Oliver grabs Felicity's hand and yanks her over to him and down onto his lap. Felicity lets out a squeal and then laughs a little as she settles into him, snuggling close and running a finger down the row of buttons on his shirt.

"You know you both could have come with me, right? It's not like there wasn't a choice for you two or anything." He murmurs in Felicity's ear and hides his smile at the shiver that runs through his wife, in her hair.

Felicity sighs. "I know. But works kicked up and she's in such a good routine with kindergarten that disrupting it, is so not worth it."

Oliver doesn't say anything because he knows Felicity's right. Besides, if they had come away with him, he'd had no way to guarantee that they would have even seen him.

The trip has a twofold purpose. One pertains to the Queens Consolidated and their offshoots overseas; the other is to track down a member of the Bratva who's syphoning money off the organization that's funding gang violence in the Glades.

Felicity had vehemently been against taking their daughter anywhere near the Bratva.

Oliver had refrained from pointing out that even if he is the vigilante, he's still a member of the Bratva.

Felicity isn't a big fan of that part of his life, anyway.

"So, I have to go talk to her? And tell her what?" He asks, breaking the quiet of the moment and causing Felicity to jerk.

Her head had begun to grow heavy on his shoulder and Oliver kisses her forehead because he knows that she was about to fall asleep.

She'd been like this in the early stages of her first pregnancy too. Always tired but without any visible reason as to why and with a habit of falling asleep on him if she sat quietly for a second too long.

"Just tell her that you love her and that you could never forget her and you'll be back with a present on Sunday." Felicity says and then kisses him quickly. "Then read her a story and come and find me. 'Cause you'll need to tell me that too."

Oliver chuckles at Felicity's matter-of-fact tone and can't help but kiss her again, pat her derriere and watch as she slides off his lap and walks out of his office.

He'll clearly need to find a gift store on this trip.

* * *

Amelia Queen is sitting on her bed with her arms folded, worrying her bottom lip when Oliver walks into her room.

Her hair is wispy and golden, similar to his when he was a child but everything else about her belongs to his wife.

Right down to the way she's biting her bottom lip and staring at him seriously.

"Hi, baby."

Oliver says it quietly, walking over to sit on her bed and isn't surprised when he sees tears begin to form in her eyes.

He really hates it when she cries. Learning that he _hated_ seeing his daughter cry, for whatever reason, had been one of the most startling things about becoming a father.

Learning that he hated it because he has the capacity to love her beyond what he ever thought was possible had amplified this hatred.

Oliver still hasn't quite learned how to handle it, either but at least this time, he knows why she's upset.

"Daddy, you're not going to forget me are you? You're going to come home?" Amelia asks, her chin tilting a little in defiance to her tears.

So like her mother, he thinks.

"No, I won't forget you, 'Melia." Oliver answers solemnly and Amelia stares at him.

Oliver sighs when he sees the tears spill over and realizes that he's going to have to do better than that.

Opening his arms, Oliver cuddles his daughter close when she crawls into his lap and curls up there, her thumb going into her mouth telling him just how upset she truly is.

"Amelia, you know I love you, right?" He says and she nods, her thumb still in her mouth. "Well, I know you love me too, right?" Again, Amelia nods, snuggling closer and resting her ear on his heart, the way she did when she was a baby. "When I'm away, I want you to remember that I love you and that you love me and that I'll never forget you because you're in my heart and you'll stay there forever, okay?"

It takes his daughter a long while to answer him but Oliver's patient enough to recognize that the part of her personality that's from him, is processing what he's just said.

"Okay, Daddy."

Amelia's quiet words cause Oliver to sigh in relief and, instead of reading her a story like he was told; Oliver sits with Amelia on his lap until he feels her grow heavy with sleep.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he manoeuvres Amelia under her covers and pulls them up, pressing a hand to her back as she snuffles and moves to get comfortable.

When he's sure she's fast asleep and won't wake up, he stands and moves soundlessly out of her room, flipping the lights off and half closing her bedroom door.

Turning, Oliver sees his wife leaning against the wall opposite Amelia's door and watching him with the soft, small smile that's reserved solely for him.

Oliver reaches for her and Felicity winds her arms around his waist, melting into him with a smile.

"Keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever, huh, Mr Queen?" She asks and Oliver feels a flush spreading up his neck.

"Only if there's comes a day where we're not together, Mrs Queen. Only then." He tells her and Felicity's hugs him tightly.

Oliver leans his head on top of his wife's and closes his eyes.

It's going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand one long 'awww'. See you next chapter!


	6. The things that make me Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another result of my weekend of writing. I hope everyone enjoys!

" _The things that make me different are the things that make me."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh_

_A.A. Milne_

Alanna Jackson is gorgeous, stylish and had walked into the room as if she belonged there.

When Alanna had sashayed into the room, Felicity felt like she was supposed to snap to attention or stand up and greet her.

Pure fear had kept her seated.

Because, okay, she loves Oliver. Adores him, actually and she still can't figure out how _she_ is the lucky girl that he decided to not give up on but, seriously, convincing her to do an interview? Definitely _not_ one of his best ideas.

Even if his reasoning is sound.

How is she supposed to argue with: "Felicity, as my wife, you're going to be expected to talk to the media. People will be interested. It's better to get some practice in now than throwing you headfirst into a group of reporters."

He'd then set about distracting her and, well, she'd agreed before she'd really given it any thought.

Because Oliver was right.

People _were_ interested in her, if only because of her association with him and the face that their engagement had made the six o'clock news.

Seriously, Felicity had worried about the state of the media when she'd watched the story because, really, there were other more important things going on in the world than Oliver Queen getting engaged.

Like, you know, Greece.

Still, there was interest and Oliver had extracted an agreement to do the interview from her and his publicist had set up the meeting and now here she is.

Sitting in the living room of her and Oliver's shared penthouse apartment with the sunlight pouring in and Felicity pretending that she hadn't changed her outfit a thousand times until Oliver had grown exasperated with her.

She'd settled on a light pink sundress and even though they're in _her_ home, she's still terrified of her interviewer who's looking at her contemplatively and Felicity feels like she knows how this conversation is going to go.

She just bets that some questions will involve a lot of subtle incredulity that Oliver Queen was her fiancé or that Oliver Queen was even _interested_ in someone like her.

The incredulity will grow more obvious, too, especially when Alanna realizes that she won't be able to _stop_ talking or, you know, being awkward or saying things she shouldn't.

Essentially, Alanna will be incredulous because of every single thing that makes up the whole of who Felicity is.

"So, Felicity, how did you and Oliver meet?" Alanna asks curiously and Felicity takes a deep breath.

"Oh, you know, at work. Oliver actually came to ask me for help with his laptop. 'Cause he'd missed out on _a lot_ after being on an island for five years." Felicity says and then sighs as she remembers that first meeting and the lie that Oliver had persuaded her to go with. "He still misses out on a lot. Honestly, he's got no idea. He wiped my tablet the other day and I still can't figure out how he managed to do that."

Alanna blinks at her words, as if she hadn't expected Felicity to say so much and Felicity stares back.

See?

This is why the interview isn't going to go well.

* * *

The whole interview lasts close to three hours.

In none of those hours does Felicity actually relax.

Alanna does her best to get her to answer the questions but Felicity genuinely isn't comfortable answering some of them.

Like, when Alanna asks her about Moira Queen?

Felicity had talked herself into such a big circle she doesn't even think Alanna will extract anything from it on replaying the recording twenty times.

Mostly because when she'd asked the question, Felicity had been pretty sure she couldn't say the woman's only redeeming feature had been that she loved her children.

So, she'd talked about pretty much nothing for, like, five minutes.

Alanna had looked confused even before she'd finished.

And that was _after_ Felicity had realized she was turning everything back to technology.

Seriously, she managed to work her love of technology into _every_ answer.

Felicity is pretty sure Alanna's eyes had glazed over when she'd started listing the pros and cons of Apple and Android after she'd asked a question about Oliver.

Felicity feels like she would feel sorry for the woman but, to start with, she was _nervous_ and every pointed question about her and Oliver had just served to make her even more nervous and, just, she _knew_ this wasn't going to go well.

Especially when asked a girly question about what she liked most about Oliver, Felicity had actually said: "he's _really_ big. Like, his size. I mean, you know, he's a big man with big…muscles! Muscles. His muscles are big."

Felicity had been pretty sure she was bright red at the end of that question.

So was Alanna.

Essentially, Felicity feels like this entire interview was a crash course in _everything_ about her.

Except she doesn't know if Alanna had noticed that or if she was still reeling for the pro-con list.

Still, Alanna seems to be trying to come up with a question when Oliver walks into the living room.

He's been conspicuously absent from their living room ever since Alanna had entered and Felicity's pretty sure that's because he'd figured he would make her more nervous.

It doesn't escape Felicity's notice that Alanna sits up a little straighter the second Oliver walks in.

Oliver sends Alanna a practiced smile and leans down and presses a kiss to her hair when she turns to look up at him.

"Hi." He says, quirking his eyebrow a little at the look on her face.

Felicity feels like it might show him how _not_ well this interview has gone.

"Hi. Where have you been?"

"I went to work out with Digg. We got some lunch from Big Belly while we were out." Oliver says and Felicity's eyes narrow, causing him to smile at her. "Yes, I did bring you some. It's in the kitchen. You can have it when you finish here."

It's totally an incentive.

Felicity can see it in his eyes and she sighs. He knows her _so_ well. "Okay, fine. I fixed the tablet, by the way. So please don't touch it."

Oliver smirks a little at that, then presses a kiss to her temple, sends Alanna another smile which makes the reporter straighten a little in her seat and flip her hair over one shoulder.

Felicity isn't sure what the reporters hoping to achieve.

Oliver's _really_ bad at reading signals.

Especially ones he's not looking for.

Felicity should know. She's going to spend her life with a man that can't tell when she's trying to get him to stop talking.

"Mr. Queen, can I ask you a question? Just a small quote to include in the article?" She asks and Felicity raises her eyebrow at the question.

Oliver pauses and Felicity feels his hand pass over her hair before he answers. "Sure."

"What was it about Felicity that makes her different?" Alanna asks, her eyes sharp and Felicity can only thank whoever is watching over her that _she_ wasn't asked that question.

She doesn't even know what she would say to a question like that.

Fortunately, Oliver seems to find this question well, either amusing or slightly insulting. Felicity can't tell.

He chuckles though.

So, maybe he's finding it amusing.

"Everything. Everything that's different about Felicity is what makes her Felicity." Oliver says, affection lacing his tone. "Telling me to not touch her tablet, her interesting way of looking at things and answering questions, everything about Felicity is what makes her different and that's what makes her amazing."

Felicity blushes a little bit at Oliver's words and leans her head back enough to smile up at him.

Oliver glances down at her and the look in his eyes makes her blush.

She knows she'll remember him saying that.

Especially the next time he gets annoyed at her for something stupid, like naming the foundry the 'Arrow Cave.'

Seriously.

He still hasn't forgiven her for that.

In any case, Felicity's going to remember Oliver saying this and remind him of it whenever she gets the chance.

Alanna looks both surprised and thoughtful at Oliver's words and Felicity can almost see her putting the last three hours and her crash course in Felicity, well, being herself, into perspective.

Felicity can just imagine the headlines.

 _The Things that Makes Felicity Smoak, Felicity Smoak_.


	7. Weeds are Flowers too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while but, well, I just wasn't sure about it and I'm suffering from severe, like really, severe Writer's Block. Which sucks. But I'm hoping if I chip away at it over time, it'll slowly come good. But, who knows?
> 
> This ones a little different to what I usually write. Just a heads up, I normally don't write high school AU but this is a high school AU and I hope that it's okay.
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Weeds are flowers, too, once you get to know them."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh_

_A.A. Milne_

It's the summer before college and the party is incredibly loud and for a surprisingly sober Oliver Queen, it's giving him a headache.

He can see people dancing, some wildly and most definitely inappropriately, in the living room of the guest cabin situated on the grounds of Queen Manor and he chuckles a little when he sees that one of them is John Diggle.

Oliver's not chuckling because Digg can't dance, if anything, John Diggle possesses a natural rhythm that is spectacular to behold. No, Oliver's chuckling because the inherently cool captain of the football team has clearly indulged in the free flowing alcohol and his girlfriend, Lyla, has taken full advantage of that.

Oliver guesses that Lyla and Digg are taking full advantage of this party because the summer is drawing to a close and the two of them are due to head to colleges on the opposite sides of the country.

Oliver's only too aware of the concerns Digg has about their separation and, when Diggle looks up to meet his gaze, Oliver gives him a slight not before strolling away from the makeshift dance floor.

As he walks, Oliver dodges the shouts of people wanting him to join in their drinking games or what appeared to be a really lopsided game of strip poker, with the girls fully dressed and the boys down to their underwear, before spying his best friend.

Tommy Merlyn appears to be in the midst of convincing a very tipsy Laurel Lance to follow him somewhere when Laurel spots him.

Though they're still not on the best of terms given the end of their relationship, Oliver offers Laurel a smile because the brunette may have been the wrong person for him but she's turned out to be the best person for his best friend.

"Hey man, are you…okay?"

Whatever Tommy's original question was going to be, Oliver can tell it wasn't going to be that and he shrugs as the dark haired boy slides his hand around Laurel's waist to look at him with a touch of concern.

Tommy's his best friend and has known him since childhood and Oliver's all too aware that Tommy has noticed that not only is he sober but his mood is more somber than usual. The problem is that Oliver has no intention of telling Tommy why until he absolutely has too and he just shrugs in response.

"I'm fine." Oliver replies and Tommy eyes him, leaving Oliver with no doubt that Tommy knows he's sober. "Been enjoying Digg's dancing though." Oliver tilts his head in the direction of the dance floor and waits for Tommy to take the bait.

"John Diggle's dancing? The man is finally taking advantage of his god given talent and actually dancing?" Tommy asks incredulously and then he whoops with laughter. "This I have to video and put on the Internet so he will forever be haunted. Come on, Laurel."

Oliver grins as Tommy tugs on Laurel's waist, his friend's attention successfully diverted from Oliver's sober state, and the two of them head towards John Diggle's display of dance.

His grin fading only a little, Oliver slips past a few of the more subdued partygoers, the ones who are pacing themselves and talking and laughing away from the thumping music and outside.

The night air has started to cool a little more noticeably as summer draws to a close and Oliver draws in a deep breath, glancing around he spots people laughing by the pool and instead heads towards a terrace off one of the bedrooms.

Oliver feels the tension in his shoulders ease when he spots the dark haired girl curled up in the chaise lounge on the terrace, her face lit by the tablet she's holding and his jacket drowning her small figure.

Felicity Smoak bites her lip as she concentrates intently on whatever it is she's doing and Oliver chuckles under his breath as he approaches, knowing that she's concentrating too intensely to hear him.

"Hey." He says when he's right next to her and has the pleasure of watching her jump at his greeting.

"Oh, my God, Oliver! How many times have I told you not to do that? It should be _illegal_ for you to do that!"

Felicity Smoak glares up at him, her dark hair framing her wide-eyed annoyance and Oliver laughs at her. Because she's cute. Because she's sitting outside, so obviously playing _Candy Crush_ and quite happy to do so while everyone parties around her.

Because she's been the revelation of his senior year and Oliver never wants to go back.

Oliver never had any intention of getting involved with the strange Goth girl that sat in the back of most of his classes. In fact, if he'd ever noticed her before senior year, Oliver's pretty sure he would have made sport out of mocking her and, in doing so, would have made her high school experience twenty times worse.

Except he'd never really noticed her until he found her crying in the library one late afternoon and, in a move that possibly proved he wasn't as big a spoiled dick as people thought, he hadn't ignored her.

He'd sat down next to her instead and, even though he hadn't know her name or why she was crying or anything beyond the fact that he was pretty sure she was in _some_ of his classes, he'd offered her a twizzler.

Oliver still doesn't know who was more surprised at his actions but she'd accepted and they'd sat in silence in the library eating twizzlers until she'd thanked him in a raw, scratchy voice and he'd experienced a swooping in his stomach that was as startling and unexpected as his actions.

Oliver doesn't really remember his decision to seek her out, he just knows the next day he'd looked for her and found himself awkwardly asking if she was okay and she'd blinked up at him in absolute shock.

Oliver learned later the shock was because she was waiting for the rich, popular Oliver Queen to make fun of the lonely Goth girl, crying in the library.

He hadn't and when Felicity had offered him a shy smile and an affirmation that she was okay, the weird swooping thing had happened again and the next thing he knew, Oliver was pursuing her.

It had taken him close to two months to wear her down. Two months of discovering she was a great deal shyer, more brilliant and more enchanting than Oliver had ever thought anyone could be.

Felicity is the diamond in the rough. The flower hidden amongst the weeds. The, quite literally, quiet girl who you never knew about right up until she was the only thing you could see.

Oliver knows its cheesy and silly thinking of Felicity this way, but it's the only way he can think of describing how he discovered the tiny brunette.

Felicity is beautiful, bubbly, funny and a hundred other thing that make her so much better than him in so many ways and Oliver couldn't have helped falling in love with her even if he'd tried.

"Hey, Mountain Man, come back to me." Felicity's voice breaks through his reverie and Oliver glances down at her. "You're hovering. It's weird. Come, sit." Felicity shuffles over on the chaise and he lowers himself down.

Felicity puts her tablet down and turns onto her side so she can nestle against him as Oliver stretches his legs out, wrapping an arm around he shoulders even as his other hand seeks hers to entwine their fingers.

"Why am I Mountain Man?" He asks after a moment and feels Felicity huffs a little.

"Because you insisted on climbing a stupid mountain in one of those lumberjack shirts. So, you're Mountain Man." She replies, her displeasure at being dragged on the climb coloring her tone. She squeezes his hand then asks, "are you okay? You've been pretty quiet tonight. It's past ten o'clock and you haven't tried to convince me to go anywhere so you can quote, unquote, 'ravish me'. Or even tried to drag me into the party."

Felicity tilts her head up to look and Oliver sighs at the question. Leaning down, he presses a long kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes and lingering because he _loves_ this girl and she's brilliant and going to MIT and he's –

"This is about you joining the army, isn't it? You still haven't told anyone, right? They're all thinking you're going to Harvard or Yale or Columbia and, really, you're going into basic training." Felicity says it quietly and Oliver pulls away, only to press his forehead against the top of her head.

"Yes. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell them." Oliver says, knowing that his decision will most likely rock his friendships because none of them would have ever, even remotely, connected him to the military.

Felicity sighs and then pulls away, only to kiss him gently on the mouth and Oliver sighs. Because Felicity's known since he started entertaining the idea of joining the military and, despites some original misgivings, she's supported him all the way and Oliver isn't sure how he got so lucky.

"I know. But you'll have to do it soon. I'll be there when you do, okay? So you're not doing it on your own. And I'll be there when you leave and when you come back. Because, Oliver? You and me? We're solid and despite your questionable taste in what constitutes a fun date, I'm going to be there. Every step of the way, okay? Because I love you." Felicity says seriously and earnestly, her words holding gravity beyond that of a freshly turned seventeen year old.

It strikes Oliver, right at that moment, with Felicity looking at him earnestly that he's beyond lucky.

He's way beyond lucky that he sat down next to her in the library, that she stopped eyeing him suspiciously when he'd started pursuing her, that this beautiful, brilliant, unbelievable girl loves him enough to say this to him when they're only weeks away from being separated.

He's just _so_ lucky because Felicity could have passed him by, she could have just remained a nameless girl in the back of his class that was a bit weird and he would never have known how amazing she truly was.

Oliver doesn't know how to say this to her, though. He has no idea how to tell her all this so he does the only thing he can think of, he ducks his head and kisses her again.

Felicity sighs against his mouth as one kiss slides into two and two becomes three as Oliver keeps kissing her in an attempt to _show_ her how important she is. When he finally pulls back, Felicity's eyes are still closed and her mouth slightly swollen and Oliver smiles softly.

"I love you, too."

Felicity's mouth curves lightly at his quiet words, and Oliver kisses her again before settling onto his back, tightening the arm around her shoulder as Felicity snuggles against him.

He's so lucky to have discovered this flower amongst the weeds.

He really is.


	8. How Lucky I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like baby fics, apparently. I just think they'd be really adorable parents. And so, that's why this was written.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

" _How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."_

_Winnie-the-Pooh,_

_A.A. Milne_

Oliver _hates_ having to go away.

He really does but, as Felicity keeps pointing out, his business is important and at the rapid pace its growing, he needs to personally attend these sudden out of town meetings and show that he is very much involved in the running of the business.

JDOQ Security's was a brainchild of Felicity's that they had come up with when they'd returned to Starling City and Oliver had found himself at loose ends, with a restored fortune and not a lot of interest in running a club.

He had also needed a way to reconnect and rebuild with Diggle and Felicity had suggested that the two of them actually use their expertise to make money. Oliver hadn't really thought that was a great idea at first, especially given the fact that he wasn't overly keen on letting people know that he had any type of ability regarding security expertise.

Felicity had actually rolled her eyes and pointed out he wouldn't be the security expert, Diggle would be. He was the money that took an interest that let him develop his skills and experience as the business grew.

Oliver had genuinely never thought that anything like that, through.

As it turned out though, his then-girlfriend turned wife was remarkably brilliant.

Because it had _worked_ and JDOQ Security had been born.

Now, JDOQ Security was the reason Oliver was throwing random things in his overnight bag because this meeting had come out of the blue and, given their guarantee to be involved in all aspects, the client in San Diego had demanded that Oliver be there personally.

Oliver is constantly surprised by how different and how much more he enjoys being the boss of a company that he's actually interested in and how much better at it he is now.

Still, it doesn't mean he wants to go on business trips that come up suddenly.

So, here he is trying to remember if he'd put his phone charger in the bag or if it was still sitting in the kitchen and vehemently wishing he wasn't going anywhere when his phone vibrates and the image of the reason he's reluctant to go anywhere flashes up onto the screen.

It's the first away trip he's had since his son was born.

Alexander Thomas Queen is six weeks old and Oliver hasn't left his, or Felicity's, side since the birth.

So, he's putting off leaving for this job for as long as he can because he really doesn't want to leave. He knows its for a night and he knows, without doubt, that his wife is the most capable person he's ever met in his life but he just doesn't want to miss _anything_.

Still, his phone vibrates again and Oliver throws another pair of socks in just in case and zips up the bag.

He's only going for one night, if he's forgotten anything, he can just buy it when he gets there.

Picking up his phone and shouldering his sports bag, Oliver strides out of his and Felicity's room and downstairs, knowing that he's procrastinated so long he's probably missed actually spending any large amount of time with his wife and son before he leaves.

Still, Oliver can't bring himself to regret it at the sight that greets him in their living room. Felicity, all fresh faced, tumbling blond curls, dressed only in one of his white dress shirts, is sitting up against the arm of their lounge, a pillow supporting her back and a tablet balanced on her thighs. One hand is tapping the screen as the other sits firmly on the sleeping back of their son.

Alexander is snuggled belly down on his mother's chest, his ear pressed to the skin over her heart, his arms and legs are curled upwards, having settled into a frog-like position on his mother's chest.

It's Alexander's favorite sleeping position and Felicity's favorite cuddle position.

Oliver's partial to it as well.

The whole picture is enough to make something inside him _ache_.

Not wanting to wake Alexander up, Oliver drops his bag by the bottom of the stairs and walks into the room where the CEO of Queen International is reading through work emails that have backed up in the weeks she's had off since the birth.

Oliver makes a point to make just enough noise for Felicity to hear him, so when he slides a hand onto her shoulder, she doesn't jump and disturb Alexander. Instead, she turns to look at him as he crouches down, so he's almost eyelevel with his son's peaceful face.

"Hi. Are you all packed?" Felicity asks, smiling at him softly and Oliver can't help but stare a little before he replies.

She's had this glow about her, this settled contentment, which has made her luminescent since Alexander's birth.

Everyone had warned him about the long nights and the long days with a newborn, the worry that encased you upon seeing your child, the overwhelming love and the utter fascination with every single yawn, eye blink and hand movement. Diggle had warned him that he would become even more overprotective, more willing to do what was necessary to protect his family and less willing to put himself in danger.

No-one had warned him that his wife, already the center around which his world was built, would somehow become even more important, even more precious, even more beautiful to him when Alexander was born.

Of all the surprises Oliver has had in his life, this is one of the best and it takes him a second to remember he hasn't replied.

"All packed. I'll buy anything I've forgotten. Is my – "

"Phone charger in the kitchen? Yes. It's next to your wallet." Felicity says softly, absently rubbing a hand over Alexander's back before asking, "it's only a night, right? You'll be home tomorrow?"

At her question, Oliver leans in to kiss her gently, glad to know even though she's by far the more capable of either of them; she's still asking this question.

They haven't spent a night apart since Alexander was born and Oliver had, privately, planned to never spend a night apart from them ever. An obviously wishful decision that has been shot to pieces already.

"One night. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow night at the latest." Oliver tells her, raising the back of his hand to run it over her cheekbone.

Felicity nods, taking a deep breath and smiling at him. "Okay. Good. I was just…checking. Making sure, so we have time to hide the evidence of the night of debauchery I've got planned before you get home."

Oliver chuckles and kisses Felicity again as a horn sounds outside.

"That's Digg." He murmurs against her mouth.

Felicity makes a tiny, dissatisfied noise in the back of her throat. "One more."

Oliver's only to happy to oblige and, when the horn sounds again, Felicity pulls away and he leans down to press a kiss to the top of Alexander's head, the wispy blond hair tickling his lips when he does. Alexander lets out a sigh at the press of his father's lips and Oliver's heart swells a little.

He likes that Alexander instinctively knows it's him.

Oliver leans up to kiss Felicity one more time, lingering as his hand joins hers on Alexander's back and he pulls away to take his little family in once more. They're both still sitting in the same position as before and they're both at the center of his world, a stable twosome Oliver never thought he could have or have the ability to love as deeply as he does.

Oliver has had to say goodbyes to a lot of people over the course of his life, some permanently, some not so permanently and they have all been cruel goodbyes, littered often with death and darkness and they, all of them, had been _hard_ because of it.

Those goodbyes had defined what goodbyes meant for him, that all of them were painful and, more importantly, nearly all were permanent. Oliver had forgotten that goodbyes could be hard simply because his life, this little family he's helped create, is something he never wants to leave or let go of, even for a night.

He's forgotten that goodbyes could be hard simply because he _loves_ someone so much and he never wants to be apart from them, even if they're going to be there when he comes back.

"What?" Felicity asks curiously and Oliver shrugs.

"Just, the two of you makes me feel really lucky that saying goodbye is so hard now. I know I have something to come back to but," Oliver reaches to trace his finger over the softness of Alexander's head, "I'm so lucky to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."

Felicity laughs at that and Diggle's horn beeps again and Oliver kisses her once more because he can before dashing out the door, his goodbye echoing through the house.

He's definitely lucky.


	9. A day Spent with You

" _A day spent with you is my favourite day. So today is my new favourite day."_

_A.A. Milne_

Donna Smoak is not going to lie.

She's had her fair share of bad relationships, some worse than others, and is more than aware of what it takes for a relationship to _not_ work out. This doesn't mean that she's given up on them.

Donna is nothing if not a hopeless romantic at heart, a hopeless romantic who unabashedly enjoys men.

The same cannot be said for her daughter.

Felicity is many things. She's brilliant, beautiful, and brave. She's also funny, occasionally neurotic and the strongest person Donna has ever met. It amazes Donna when she looks at her daughter that she did something _so_ right in her life to have ended up with Felicity.

She does not, however, share the romantic streak that is so prevalent in Donna's life. In terms of romance, her daughter is cautious where Donna is fearless; a practical streak runs through Felicity that stamps out any romance she might have inherited from Donna and it frustrates Donna.

Her beautiful girl has always deserved far more than what Donna thought she was settling for and Donna had bitten her tongue for so long about it because she didn't think it was worth alienating Felicity anymore than she already had.

Then entered Oliver Queen.

When Donna had imagined the type of man she'd thought Felicity deserved, Oliver Queen wasn't even close to what she'd envisioned.

(Ray Palmer was a little closer but even then, there was something not quite right about him. He didn't look at Felicity quite the _right_ way and her baby girl didn't look back at him, either.)

Don't get her wrong, Donna has eyes and Oliver Queen is a very fine example of the male species but Donna's sure he has more baggage than anyone she's ever been with and Donna isn't sure that's a good thing. Especially given that Donna had always thought Felicity would end up with someone who didn't carry around baggage that was the equivalent of a cargo plane.

Then she'd seen the way Oliver looked at her daughter and the way Felicity looked back and she hadn't cared.

Donna didn't care that the man she'd envisioned for Felicity had nothing in common with Oliver Queen because if he continued to look at her daughter like Felicity was all his favorite things rolled into one, then Donna has no complaints.

He also struck her as somewhat steady in his affection and, Donna knows, that's important to Felicity.

She doesn't know what happened between Felicity and Oliver after she left Starling City and she's fairly certain she's better off not knowing but still, Donna doesn't expect for them to show up on her doorstep a few months later looking deliriously happy.

But they do and Donna can't remember the last time she'd seen Felicity smile quite like that.

In fact, Donna thinks as she observes Felicity duck away from Oliver's outstretched hands, shrieking with laughter as he tries to rub his sweaty face against her, she's never seen Felicity smile like this.

"Gross, Oliver! Go and shower!" Felicity exclaims as Oliver finally catches her around the waist and rubs his face on her neck.

It's a lovely scene to come home to after a night shift and Donna doesn't make a sound as she leans against the door jam leading into the living room to watch the scene contently. There's a glow to the two of them as they flirt, Donna observes and isn't that lovely?

She doesn't know Oliver very well but Donna can see shadows haunt him sometimes and god knows, Felicity's had her own demons but when she looks at the two of them, laughing in her living room, Donna can only see unadulterated happiness.

Felicity's laughing and squirming as Oliver continues to rub his face into her neck, her hands have latched on his forearm and Oliver lets out a low laugh as she struggles.

"You're sweaty now, too. Come join me." He suggests lowly and Felicity laughs loudly at the invitation.

"How about no. Mom's going to be home any minute and she really doesn't need to come home and wonder where we are."

Oliver buries his face in her neck again. "But we're going to spend all day with her. Fifteen minutes, Felicity."

Oliver's joking but Donna notices Felicity's happiness dim slightly at his words and she thinks about speaking up now, to continue the joke when her daughter speaks.

"Do – do you not want to spend the day with me and Mom?" The waver in Felicity's voice is only detectable to those who know her well and Donna suddenly sees that her daughter has insecurities of her own about this happiness she's found.

It makes her more determined to step in when Oliver's own grin dims and she realizes that he's heard the waver too.

"Of course I do." Oliver says tenderly, turning Felicity in his arms so he can look down at her properly. "Felicity, I want to spend every day with you. I haven't had a lot of favorite days in the past couple of years. But every favorite day I've had, I've had it with you."

Donna's hand has gone to her throat and, oh, she doesn't think she's ever heard anyone say something so romantic and the fact that he's saying to her bay girl has her choking up. Because Oliver so obviously means it and isn't that the most wonderful thing, ever?

"So, you do want to spend the day with us? 'Cause it might be a lot of waiting around in shops or being bored while we get her nails done." Felicity recovers far quicker than Donna does and she's smiling back up at Oliver, as if completely reassured by his words.

Oliver lets out a low laugh. "Of course. Any day with you is my favorite day, so todays just going to be my new favorite day. Even if I can't tell the difference between the four pairs of shoes you try in that are _exactly_ the same."

Donna doesn't want to cry, she really doesn't but the way Oliver's looking at Felicity and the way her daughters looking back at him and there's obviously a story there about shoes, is it any wonder tears start to fall.

"They were all different and you know it!" Felicity exclaims with a grin before kissing Oliver quickly. "Go shower."

Oliver dips his head to kiss Felicity again, a little longer than her quick peck and then he lets her go.

"Yes, ma'am," he agrees good-humoredly. Oliver then throws a glance in Donna's direction. "Hey, Donna."

Oliver's out of the room when Felicity turns around and her face is a little red. "Mom? How long have you been standing there?"

Donna doesn't reply, exactly. Instead she rushes over to Felicity and catches her in a hug so tight, she's sure it feels like she's trying to strangle Felicity.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy for you." Donna expresses, fumbling a little as Felicity's arms come around her because she's crying.

Donna doesn't know what she expected from Felicity's partner but she's _so_ happy he's someone who looks at Felicity like she's the shining light in his life, and says romantic things so matter-of-factly her analytical daughter can only believe him.

She's just _so_ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and liked the quote. 
> 
> As always, please leave a review as they make any authors day!


End file.
